The Wild Fire
by rowasiake05
Summary: There is an old friend returning to what is left of SHIELD, but she doesn't think it's a good idea to be so close to people. Her last accident left many people dead, and others wounded. Can she overcome her fear of people, or will it prove to strong to control?
1. Chapter 1

"Don't freak out, it's going to be fine." I whispered under my breath.

I again attempted to enter S.H.I.E.L.D, but the same as the past half hour, I turned on my heel and walked a safe six feet away. I stomped my foot, why couldn't I just go in there. I had been called, or summoned, or . . .whatever. Point was I had to be in that building in, I paused, checking my watch. Five minutes. I have to be in, oh god. I stepped a foot forward, now just a few hundred more.

I counted them as I entered the building. Fifteen to the elevator. I clumsily pulled out the card I had been given, and slid it across the card reader. It beeped and the doors shut. I stood, my stomach in my throat as the elevator kept dinging.  
Why was it taking so long. I should have only been in here a few seconds, which was now going on thirty. Finally it stopped and I stepped out onto a platform. It was on top of the building. I held in the screetch that threatened to claw out of my mouth. I hated heights.

In my panic I hadn't noticed the helicopter sitting on the pad. It's blades just beginning to turn. I noticed Fury, his face pulled into a tight smile. I forced my legs forward. It felt like my shoes had been melted to the hard cement. It felt like eternity before I was standing at the ready before him.

He offered a hand, and I shakily took it. He had a certain gleam in his good eye that I wasn't used to seeing.

"We've been waiting Sarah, get in the helicopter." He said, as my stomach fell to the deepest part of myself.

"Oh." I swallowed, gripping my cold fingers, "yes, sir."

I climbed into the open doored helicopter. My knees quivering. I looked through the partially hidden window on the door of the helicopter and realized it was blacked out. We couldn't see out, but people could see in.

I sat down, gripping one of the hanging handles and pushed my face into the crook of my elbow. Hiding my view of the helicopter itself. I just heard the propellers, and the lightness that came from flying.

I could feel the blood leaving my hand from being forced into the air for so long. I struggled to let go, but eventually my fingers were pried from the bar. I didn't realize i had fallen asleep until I had to rub my eyes to focus on the cabin of the helicopter. The sick feeling returned to my stomach again, but I ignored it.

I looked around, Fury sat across from me. He was looking at the blacked out window with such concentration. I wonder what he could see. Two guards were with us, one holding a peculiar weapon. Not a gun, but a large recurve bow.

I could feel as we started to drop from altitude. My fear began to ebb. I licked my lips and pulled at a loose strand of hair. As soon as the engine shut off and the doors opened I was out. I had cleared the helicopter blades before they could help the other three out. I stretched my legs and arms. Taking in the deep scent of the pine forest surrounding us.

"Pine?" I asked, turning to look at Fury.

He nodded, half ignoring me as he talked to the bowman. I took a good look, the sun now fading. A small house sat in front of me and I felt an itching feeling to flee into the woods. I didn't know why, but I felt I would never be the same if I entered that building.

As though sensing my thoughts the other guard gripped my shoulder and escorted me into the building. It looked run down on the outside, but as we stepped inside. I stood shocked, the inside looked like stepping into the future. White everything, except the occasional colored object like a painting. I heard someone set down some heavy bags, and I turned. The guard had taken his mask off. Blonde short cropped hair was the first thing I noticed.

He gave me a slight disapproving look and turned to Fury. Fury seemed proud for some reason. He stepped forward and pushed one of the heavy bags towards me.

"Everyone else is sleeping, so pick your room and be quiet." He said, his voice deep and commanding, "Tony is here this week Clint, so you know."


	2. Chapter 2

He patted the man's shoulder. Nodded to me, and had the guard follow him out. I stood awkwardly for a few seconds before grabbing my back tightly in hand. I followed the direction Fury had pointed to. I walked down a long hallway with doors lining the entirety. I stopped in front of one with a flame duct taped to it.

I snarled inwardly, that is a really sick joke Fury. I ripped it down and opened the door.

The room before me was simple, but cool. The bed hung against the ceiling by thick braided rope, and a desk sat beneath it. No computer, but a thick sketchbook set on top. A plain college dorm-styled dresser sat opposite. A half full bookshelf next to that.

I pulled the clothes out of the bag. I sat stunned to find they were mine. From my dresser. I hadn't planned on leaving, Fury was lucky I didn't have an actual job. I placed the clothes messily into the dresser and kicked off my shoes. I crawled into the bed, realizing how tired I was. Maybe the helicopter nap didn't help me.

I could feel a bright light against my eyelids and rolled away from it. I could still see my dream. I was making food, ha, I can't make food. I felt a slight tug on my hair and whipped around. A hole in my fingers in the shape of a blade handle. I opened my eyes to see the same guard. I croaked out some kind of apology and pulled my hand away slowly. Eyes still locked, and a deep heat flowing to my cheeks. I began to roll over again until he said the forbidden words.

"Training in five minutes."

I waited until he had closed the door before letting out a dinosaur groan. I could hear voices coming from outside, and I rushed to dress. I pulled a light blue shirt on, and some brown capris. I tied my hair into a tight medium ponytail. I stepped into the hallway, shoes on. I could feel the oil covering my face, but I ignored it. I wasn't here to impress anyone, even if I did look like a half melted clown.

I yawned stepping into the livingroom area. I opened my eyes to men. Just men, staring. I held in the yelp and turned on my heel. Almost smacking into another.

"Jesus." I whispered, backing up.

I felt something touch my back, and a crash sound. I groaned inwardly as I turned around. A woman gave me the most tired look I had seen. I instinctively jumped away. Letting out a yelp.

I shook my head, placing my hand over my face. Trying to hide the embarrassment. I rushed to the front door and out onto the gravel road. I paused, I could either go for a run, or I could run. While weighing my options I heard the door open. I kicked at the rocks beneath me. Counting down the amount of time I have to choose, and how much time to get away. I sighed, feeling as my shoulders lowered in defeat. Too late to run.

"I'm just going for a run." I said, not turning back, "Could you tell that woman in there I'm sorry?"

I finally turned and there was a guy just standing there, looking into the woods. He glanced over as I turned fully around to look at him. He was tall, sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Actually, he was kind of gorgeous.

"Sure." He said, giving me a light smile. "Mind if I join you on the run?"

I shook my head, I was sure to have a babysitter this whole time anyway. I couldn't complain. I touched my toes and kicked out a leg high in the air. One knee level to my forehead, then switching.

I started out at a light jog and soon heard his footsteps in tandem with mine. They had little worn trails prepared. It didn't look as though this one had been run on that much. After a distance I decided it was time to pick up the pace. I could feel my chest swelling as my strides lengthened and sped up. Normally company would start to fall behind but he kept perfect pace. In fact, he barely even looked tired. While I had sweat dripping down my back.

I focused on the running, as the trail started to turn back I began to pant a little. I was a good runner, but I had been out of practice.

"Race me?" He asked, turning to me.

"Sure." I replied.

I swallowed, ignoring the pain in my calves.

He took off, and I raced along after him. He was pulling away, but I refused to let that make me give up. I pushed faster, my lungs feeling like they were going to burst. My calves ached. I took another breath of air and pushed even harder. I was gaining. By the time we flew out of the trees I was only about six feet behind him.

I jogged a little before I fell over. My chest heaving. My hair was a sweaty mess against my neck, and my shirt had sweat spots. The cool rocks felt nice against my back. The guy walked up to me, just starting to break a sweat. He offered me a hand, and I took it gladly.

"What's your name?" He asked, offering a winning smile.

"Sarah, Sarah Taylor. You?" I asked, offering a shy smile.

"Steve Rodgers." He replied.

I sucked in a breath, "Captain America."

He nodded, sighing. He waved a hand at me to follow. He stopped and held the door, and I stepped inside. The woman nodded a hello to me and I gave her a nod in reply. Feeling the heat flow to my cheeks, still thinking about the tray.

"Clint, she passed." Steve said, his voice echoing out behind me.

"Good." The guard stood, a slight smile on his face.

"It was a test?" I asked, turning slightly.

I wasn't angry, kind of pleased that I passed the test. I offered a hand forward and shook his.

"She's fast." He said to the man approaching.

"So, what can you do?" Tony asked, I knew him. I remembered him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I chuckled, throwing up a hand."Good i'm in a generous mood." I reached into my side pocket and pulled out a zippo lighter.

I tossed it to Tony, and nodded. Go on, try me. He opened it, keeping eye contact with me as he pressed down and a flame sprout from the lighter. I reached a hand forward, stealing the flame through the air. He looked stunned, since he was a good way across the room from me.

It began to dance across my fingertips. Setting a light glow onto my skin. I whipped my hand around and watched as the flame grew, covering the entirety of my hand. And then I clasped them together. Setting both hands alight. I stood my hands at my sides in fists.

"Cool enough for you?" I asked, as the flames lit up the room.

"Interesting, you can control fire." Tony paused, "But you can't conjure your own?"

"No, afraid not." I replied, sucking the fire down back to the original flame size.

I made a fist around the small flame and when I opened my hand again the fire was gone. Tony tossed back my lighter and I caught it. Slipping it back into my pocket.  
"So, you're going to be a SHIELD agent?" The woman asked, standing up from the seat she was in.

"Probably not, no." I replied, folding my hands in front of me.

"Why not?" Clint asked, turning to me.

I chuckled slightly, "Things tend to catch fire and blow up in my face when I work with people. It's just not my thing."

Steve stepped out from behind me, turned and faced me. "Maybe you should try it out?"

I gave him a sad smile, it wouldn't work. It never does. I did try, a long time ago. If only they knew how old I was.

"I can't, anyway, training?" I said, turning the Clint and the woman, who seemed to be in charge.

The sky was fading to a dark blue. Despite the soreness of my muscles I held the bag tightly against my back. I had what I needed. My favorite clothes, and some small belongings, including the lighter. I could hear the soft snoring of the other people in their rooms. I opened the window just enough to get out. And dropped to the ground. I focused everything on that lock. The switched moved into the locked position slowly. I sighed, my head taking on an instant headache. I picked up the bag and trudged into the woods.

After about five minutes I was in the thick of the forest when I tripped. Red alarms sounded from the house. I glanced down and saw the almost invisible wire. I picked myself off the ground. I almost giggled at what they would find in my room. Locked door, locked window. How did she get out? Magic.


End file.
